User blog:Nevele79/Income, Population
One of the resources that is different from all the others is gold. Gold is not used for buildings and troops. The three things gold is used for is: *Research *Marketplace Transactions *Knight Upkeep Research and marketplace speak for themselves. Knights in your knights hall cost more as they level up. There are at least five methods in Kingdoms of Camelot to add gold to your gold supply. These methods can be combined in multiple different ways -- The basic methods are: #Conquering barbarian camps or other players #Selling excess supplies on the market #Winning quests #Taxing your population -- increasing the population or the tax rate #Using the "increase gold" option at the castle I think 1 to 3 speak for themselves, so I will try and explain 4 and 5. ----------------------------------- One way to gain gold is from taxing your population. Of course the higher your taxes are the less happy your people are. Not only that but as people become less happy they start to move away. Fewer people means fewer taxes. So, the question quickly becomes how much should you tax your people to get as much gold as possible. Additionally, what happens if I need to have a certain number of “idle” workers? After all, you need to have some people left over that you can turn into troops. To start with lets look at the interaction between happiness, population and maximum population. POPULATION ------------------------ First of all: Population. You have max population, current population, Labor Force and idle population. *Maximum Population is the amount of people that can live in your city. A level 9 cottage houses 4,500 people, so with 8 cottages at level 9 you'll have a maximum population of 36.000 *Current Population is Maximum Population * (Happiness)/100. So happiness determines how many % your max population is filled. For example: if your Population Limit is 36.000 and you have a happiness of 80, then your Current population will be 80% of 36.000, ie 28.800. *Labor Force are the people working in your fields. With a fully to level 9 upgraded fields (with a level 9 castle) you will have a workforce of 16.650. With those 20% Taxes that leaves us with 12150 of: *Idle population. This population can be trained into army. They do pay taxes, just as your labor force. The amount of idle population is the amount of troops you can train in one batch. So if you look at archers: they cost 2 population. So you can train 12150/2=6075 archers in one go. When you have trained 6075 archers you will see you cannot train any more and your idle population is gone. Don't worry, they will come back. It takes around 2 hours for new people to come to the city and refill your idle population. TAXES ------------ So, taxing people has a good and a bad side. Taxes generate a steady income, but can really be hard on your population. For the nerds like me: a little bit of math: ------------------------- can skip this if you like, it just explains the calculations made Happiness = 100 + tavern level – taxrate Current Population = (Maximum population) * (Happiness)/100 The maximum income from taxes is well, to start with the money you get is calculated the following way Money = (Tax Rate) * (Current Population) Experimentally we discover that to get the maximum money for any given tax rate can be found using the following equation Optimal Tax Rate = 50 + (Tavern Level) / 2 That means, that with a level 9 tavern, you get the most income from taxes at 55%. But a 55% taxrate will give you a happiness of 54. And a happiness of 54 gives you a current population of 19440. Your workforce will still be 16650 so your idle population will be 2790. That is not a lot of idle population to train in one go. --------------------------------------------- reading here again So conlcusion on taxrate is, is that it's not the best way to generate income. The best way to get a lot of income is: Using "Increase Gold" ------------------------------------- Another way to gain gold is to use the Increase Gold function found on the Overview page, which is accessed by clicking on your castle from the City view. Increase Gold does two things: 1.immediately adds 10 gold to your total for each member of your population 2.reduces your current happiness value by 20 Increase Gold may only be used once every 15 minutes. The happiness will recover back to its stable value over time. It takes 2 hours to recover 20 points of happiness. Your population will drop slightly due to the reduced happiness, but it will also recover over time. In practice, by the time the happiness is back to normal, the population has recovered as well. Increase Gold Strategy --------------------------------------- Increase Gold is effectively a 1000% tax on your population, usable without any cost every 2 hours when you allow your happiness time to recover. The larger your population, the better this works. This leads to a gold management strategy like this: * Increase your population by building and upgrading cottages. 8 cottages per city is a good target. * Further increase your population by reducing your tax rate as much as possible.. * When you need gold, to make a purchase in the market or to pay for research in your Alchemy Lab, go to the castle and use Increase Gold to get the gold that you need. * Even if you plan to hoard gold, this strategy is very effective. Just use the Increase Gold function every time that your happiness has recovered. (so 2 hours) You will collect more gold then with taxes, and you will have a large idle population available for building up your troops. Hope this helps, With Kind and Nerdy Regards, Nevele79 19:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts